Forbidden Passions Consummated
by SS42A
Summary: PostNonhuman Side Ending. Jack and Ridley unlock their forbidden desires as they consummate their passions for each other. Jack x Ridley lemon.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would assume that this fanfic seems to be hardcore and taking it to the extremes, and thus too hot to handle. However, due to the scarcity of Radiata Stories lemon fanfics, particularly the Jack x Ridley pairing, I thought I'd write one.

Radiata Stories by Square Enix Co., Ltd. and tri-Ace.

It was a total blackout in the city of Radiata. Most of the humans living within the city walls were hiding in their homes, fearful that the end of the world will come. Unknown to them, they were actually saved by a boy whom they all thought was a traitor. The boy's name was Jack Russell, the son of Cairn Russell, a famous Radiata Knight and mediator with the nonhumans. He returned to the city, accompanied by a blonde girl named Ridley Silverlake, the daughter of Jasne Colton, the Lord Chamberlain of Radiata. She felt a certain sense of affection towards Jack by reason of their coming from two different worlds. However, her father held Jack in contempt for the reason that the peasant boy knows nothing of proper respect, as shown by Jack's "donkey leads, the ass follows" remark. The Lord Chamberlain was further incensed by the report that Jack kidnapped Ridley, which was not true as Jack followed Ridley to the City of Flowers, the light elf capital. Ridley headed for the Elf Region by reason of her receiving a transpiritation, a ritual which prevented elves from dying, thus maintaining their immortality. The ritual also set Ridley to her destiny as the vessel of the gold dragon Quasar, which would mean that she must restore order to the world. But because of Jack's desire to protect the one he loves, he stops Ridley from fulfilling her destiny and saves humanity from death.

Jack escorted Ridley back to her home in Radiata Castle. They entered the south gate, and headed for the second floor where Ridley's room is located. However, he had a grim look on his face, since he would surely find himself within the prison cells located on the basement. He was aware that the knights, as well as the guilds, were intent on hunting him down for his supposed treason when he fought alongside the light elves in taking over Fort Helencia in the Cuatour Region.

After taking Ridley to her room, Jack left her behind, so as to spare her from trouble from her father, or the Prime Minister, Salute Larks.

"Ridley, I've got to get back to my place near the Path of Swords and Wisdom. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," he whispered as he sneaked quietly to avoid noise.

As the son of Cairn was about to leave the second floor to descend back to the stairs, he heard Ridley call out his name as he was about to open the door to the small tower.

"Jack, wait."

Ridley wanted to tell something to her once colleague in the knights, now her protector, and soon to be lover. The so-called "knight boy", as Ridley called him when he kicked her twice while visiting the Forest Metropolis in the Nowem Region, then turned around to face the girl, waiting for her to say whatever she wants. They faced each other, speechless, and were facing eye to eye with each other. He can tell that Ridley wants him to stay, judging from the way he looked deep within her soul through into her green eyes.

'_Ridley, you have become so beautiful. I don't even know what to say, but I'm already falling for you…'_

As for the female blonde, her direct gazing into the brown eyes of the discharged knight trainee tells her that Jack wants to touch her and never let go.

'_Jack, don't ever leave my side again. Hold me in your arms, savor me with your sweet kiss and love me forever…'_

The longer they gazed into each other's eyes, the more it became obvious that they can no longer hide their true feelings. Their hearts were beating fast, as if telling them that they were in love with each other. It was Jack who moved first.

He slowly approached and kissed Ridley in her lips. He caressed the soft cheeks and the jaw area with his right hand as he was kissing her. It was not just an ordinary kiss like a little boy kissing his young crush on her cheeks. That kiss was accompanied by a passionate desire to be with each other forever. With his eyes closed, Jack moved his tongue around Ridley's mouth and tasted the sweetness around and within. He also held her tightly in his arms.

"I've long wanted to kiss you like this," Jack replied as he was kissing her and moved his right hand, which was still covered by his armguard, around her face.

Ridley returned the favor as she kissed him in the same manner. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and savored that romantic moment. Ridley then laid back on the wall beside the door leading to her room as she embraced Jack whilst they were kissing intensely.

Jack has grown into a man, though it would seem like time was moving too fast. At a very young age of sixteen, he seemed to act as if he is now five years older than his normal age. The same thing goes for Ridley. Sharing the same age as Jack, she too has crossed the line such that she is no longer her father's little girl. She has become very beautiful that she is beginning to show signs of womanhood blossoming. They are starting to engage in a forbidden but passionate moment – something they have been holding back since that time they were alone at the Ressan Tree.

Ridley noticed that Jack was moving his right hand, from her back, then around her buttocks, then moving down to her upper thighs, and then moving up to her buttocks again. Her inner flames of passion were slowly starting to burn as she felt her lover's hand underneath her skirt, reaching her most precious parts. However, being aware that they were still within the halls of the castle, Ridley broke off the kiss and suggested that they get some privacy.

"Jack, let's get inside," Ridley replied as she led Jack to her room. The girl then locked the door, to make sure that nobody – not even her father, Lord Chamberlain Jasne – would be able to enter. For Ridley knows that her old man holds contempt for the boy she loves, and he will be more than furious.

As soon as the locks on the door have been placed, the couple rested on the bed, with Jack lying on top of Ridley, embraced and resumed kissing with their tongues. Ridley closed her eyes as she moved her tongue around Jack's, licking his mouth and lips. Jack then started petting Ridley around her neck as he took hold of a certain piece of clothing underneath her skirt as he moved his right hand around his girl's waists. He then slid his hand under her clothing and caressed that area. Ridley was feeling very nervous, yet excited at Jack kissing her around her neck, and at the same time getting close to her flowers. The heat generated by her body resulted in her sweating all over, and especially around the area below the belt. Her silken underwear began to absorb some of the wetness forming around her private parts, which only tipped her lover to make his move faster.

The former guild sergeant and knight trainee, who continued necking his girl, used both hands to take hold of Ridley's warm sweating underwear, which he slowly pulled down. As he began to take sight of his lover's silk panties, he began to blush immensely. Jack was not surprised when he later fell for her, but he never imagined that he could actually undress his Ridley just like that. He began to make flashbacks in his mind, from the time when they were then knight trainees. They were still very young and were acting like children. During their time in the Radiata Knights, the couple would often argue over a lot of things. And Jack would always say to Ridley that he would get back at her for beating him in the knight selection trials. Now it seems Jack is getting back at Ridley – not as candidates in the trials or as comrades-in-arms, but as young adults seeking to eat the forbidden fruit.

The blonde girl of sixteen, who became the gold dragon's vessel by reason of the transpiritation, could not help but feel very aroused and hot, as she felt Jack strip her panties down, thus revealing her erotic and sexy womanhood. Her body is feeling the flames of passion burning hotter and brighter as she is slowly being stripped of her clothing and thus revealing her latent sexuality.

Jack was well aware that Ridley was still wearing her silver leg armor. He was careful not to forcefully remove her panties down; otherwise he would get a beating from his Ridley. He then paused from pulling down her panties, and proceeded to take hold of her leg armor. He then loosened the leg armor on Ridley's right leg and pulled it such that it would be easy to remove it, and followed suit on the other leg. By then he had already loosened the armor on both legs, and moved again to continue pulling down her panties. He then slowly took them off all together – Ridley's leg armor and panties – at the same time. As soon as he finished taking them off, he was gazing at his girl lovingly. From her long blonde hair, her beautiful complexions, her elegant Valiant Mail, and going down to her lower extremities – the blossoming flowers underneath her white skirt, the area around her upper thighs already freed, her black leggings – fresh from taking off her leg armor – Jack could no longer hold his thoughts. Even his body is feeling the excitement – in his bones, nerves – and especially his erecting penis. His own sex organs are transmitting cryptic messages to his brain – to pick the fruit upon reaching its ripe goodness. In short, deflower Ridley and make her lose her virginity.

'_Ridley, you are one hot and cute goddess, no surprise your father doesn't want me near you. I don't care what anyone else in the world would say about us; I will protect you from anyone – be they human or nonhuman. I just can't help it – I've been dreaming of making love to you for so long.'_

Ridley was observing Jack's facial expressions whilst his eyes were fixed on taking note on important locations around her body.

'_Jack, you've freed me from my old self and my destiny. I guess I'm still human, after all. You've helped me regain my humanity, and I will never forget those times when you stood by my side. Now I'm completely giving myself to you.' _

Jack suckled at Ridley's blooming vagina, like a butterfly reaching for the sweet nectar. He moved his tongue in and out, as Ridley was completely thrown into bliss by such a daring move from her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Oh Jack, I...just…go slow…but deep."

She was moaning in her words and was gasping for air. She could feel Jack's tongue tasting her inner womanhood – the labia, clitoris, vaginal walls, and almost every area around her reproductive organs. Jack would also sometimes use his lips to bite the clit, which only made Ridley more sexually active. She even pushed Jack's head harder, so as to let his tongue go deeper into her vagina, to fully satisfy herself.

"Damn it Jack, just ravish me hard!" Ridley was gasping for her breath as she was feeling Jack's tongue inside her vaginal walls, pleasuring her all over.

"Ridley, let me drink your wetness from your body!" Jack replied quietly as he continued to suck Ridley around her flowers.

As a result of Jack's sexual advances, Ridley reached her climax, resulting in her hitting her first orgasm.

"Oh yes, Jack, I've done it…just…keep going, it feels so…warm and sweet," she said as she could feel her boyfriend's tongue caress her inner sanctum, and finally released her thick and erotic juices which came out from her like water flowing from downstream. Jack then quickly licked, suckled, and tasted every drop of the hot fluids coming from her flowers, making sure he does not leave a single drop leaking out. Even so, some of the fluids escaped Jack's devouring mouth, leaving certain traces around Ridley's white skirt. Jack swallowed his girl's juices, and while on its own it was a little bitter, it nevertheless tasted like honey, having borne by life itself. It also made him a little more excited, thanks to the effect of youthfulness given off by drinking and devouring the sweet juices of someone he loves with all his heart. He licked his tongue around his lips to taste the remaining residue of fluids around his mouth.

"That tasted so good, I feel so young," Jack quietly said to himself as he savored Ridley's thick and orgasmic fluids.

After extracting the wet fluids from her flowers, Jack raised himself on top of his woman, and kisses her in the lips again. He thrust his tongue deeper within her mouth as he made Ridley taste her own juices. As Jack continued kissing her passionately, Ridley could feel her lover's right hand around her breasts. She still had most of her clothes on, but nevertheless she could already feel such passions burning hotter as their lovemaking gets more intense.

As the couple continued to kiss and massage each other's tongues, Jack then decided to remove his silver armguards and threw them off. Ridley began unzipping her lover's blue Alefstrain, and started to work on removing Jack's undergarments and leg armor.

Jack reciprocated by pulling off Ridley's arrow-tipped armguards and likewise getting them off her. He then moved to undress Ridley by working on the hooks of her armor, revealing her silken bra and her white skirt, which she still wore. Jack then took hold of and pulled down the skirt as it fell to the floor.

By then, the lovers are already half-undressed. Except for the certain areas below the belt and on their arms, Jack and Ridley were still wearing their usual garments – Jack still has his unzipped blue coat, which he has yet to remove, and Ridley still wore her bra as well as her unbuttoned armor, but without the armguards, not to mention her black leggings which she still wore when Jack stripped her of her leg armor.

Jack then gazed at Ridley's upper extremities, which was still partly covered by her armor, and her breasts were covered by her silken bra. He started nibbling Ridley around her neck, as he worked his hands to unfasten the undergarment, revealing the girl's bare chest. He then used this chance to take off Ridley's Valiant Mail together with her bra, which he threw on the floor. Jack then raised his arms to allow Ridley to remove his Alefstrain. She pulled the coat off and scattered it on the pavement. By now they were both completely nude, and it made things easier for them to spend the night.

Jack thought of removing Ridley's black leggings as well, as he moved his hands around her thighs. However, Ridley stopped him as she took hold of both Jack's hands and directed to touch her breasts and nipples instead. Jack smiled at her and spoke his mind silently.

'_Come to think of it, you look very sexy in your leggings. And your breasts have gotten healthier.' _

Jack then suckled Ridley's right breast while he touched the other with his left hand. Ridley was slightly giggling as she felt Jack's tongue slowly licking her nipples. She then thought of something as she used her right hand to squeeze the breast which Jack was suckling. Jack began to taste something creamy and milky as he continued to suck Ridley's breast. It seemed Jack was being treated like a baby – literally and figuratively – by Ridley as she was breastfeeding him. Jack backed off after a while and smiled at Ridley, gazing at her like always.

"How was it Jack? Did you like it?" Ridley asked Jack if he was satisfied by the taste of her warm breast milk.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? The sweetness of your milk and juices nourished my loving soul, I thirst for more."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ridley answered as she smiled at Jack, and quickly kissed him in the lips. She then pulled Jack towards her and laid him against the bed. She then moved her eyes towards the standing penis pointed at her.

"It's my turn now," she whispered to herself as she licked the base of her lover's erecting penis with her tongue.

Jack felt a tingling sensation as he became nervous, yet aroused, at how Ridley moved her tongue around his manhood, from the base and going up to the foreskin, then the top. Upon reaching the peak, Ridley licked the small opening and caressed it with the tip of her tongue. Jack could already tell that he was about to ejaculate his seminal fluids, but he did his best to hold his climax. He did not want to prematurely release his own juices, as it would not be fair to Ridley who held back her own orgasm until she had reached her limits.

'_Just a little more, then you can let it go,'_ Ridley thought as she kept pleasuring Jack in his manhood.

'_Come on Ridley, I'm about to give everything I got,' Jack_ silently spoke his mind as he was slightly smiling with his eyes closed and his hands gripping tightly to the bed sheets, so as not to lose control because of the tickles caused by Ridley's massaging of his manhood with her tongue.

After a few more minutes, Jack felt that he could no longer hold his ejaculation, which resulted in him shooting his seminal fluids at Ridley's mouth.

"Oh yes…Ridley, take some of my juices…and feel the warmth," murmured the brown-haired boy as he shot his thick semen for Ridley to relish.

As for Ridley, she wanted to replicate the same degree of pleasure that Jack gave her when she made him drink her fluids. She pushed her mouth as deep as possible so she can taste and swallow Jack's thick and orgasmic juices. Jack continued to release his fluids as much as he can, to feed Ridley in the same manner as she fed him.

After Jack had already exhausted himself from his climax, Ridley then pulled out of his manhood, and she kissed Jack straight in the lips. She pushed her tongue deep into Jack's mouth as she made him taste his own semen. Jack moved his tongue to reach out to Ridley's mouth as they traded their kisses while tasting each other's fluids. They could now taste the blend of their sexual juices as they massaged their tongues against each other. Never before did their tongue-kissing experience tasted so erotic and sweet, compared to the time when they first shared their kiss within the castle halls.

Because of the intensity of their lovemaking which preceded their tongue-kissing, it took them about an hour before they could break their kiss. At most, they exhaled within each other's mouths without moving their lips away.

After an hour has passed, they decided to break the kiss and wrap up the night with a direct sexual intercourse. Ridley then switched positions with Jack as she was again lying on the bed. Jack was on top of her again. Ridley placed her right hand around Jack's right shoulder as she pulled him towards her. Jack moved his body closer as he feels nervous about something that he is about to do. Before going further, he whispers something to Ridley.

"Hey Ridley, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jack. You know there is a good chance you will get me pregnant."

"So would you rather not go through?"

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just that I don't want you to end up regretting something."

"I know what you're trying to say. But we aren't young anymore. True, we may still be underage, but..."

Ridley interrupted Jack with a rather familiar tone – that of her old self.

"Jack, let's just get this over with."

With those last words Ridley pulled Jack towards her and sealed the gap. He slowly penetrated Ridley's orifices – the tip of his manhood breaching the vessel's outer walls and into the vaginal corridor. Ridley moaned quietly, knowing that Jack is about to go deeper. He pushed as hard and deep as he can, until finally his penis has already reached within limits. Ridley raised her right leg to support Jack, and to allow him to touch her thighs as he would always do.

Jack was the first to move his muscles around his manhood. He wants to satisfy himself fully and excite his lover intensely. Ridley then arched her lower back to allow Jack to thrust deeper inside her.

"Jack, come on…just make…love to me."

He began to notice a familiar wetness coming out from Ridley. This time he could feel it in his erect penis.

"Ridley, what's that feeling? It's moist and wet."

"Shut it Jack, just let me release my best orgasm…" Ridley replied as she was preparing herself for a climactic experience.

It seemed she successfully reached another orgasm – her second time that night. Her juices came out, flowing from her flowers and soaking Jack's manhood.

"Ridley, I can't believe you did it twice tonight," murmurs Jack.

"Are you surprised, Jack? You know I never had much fun during my younger years," answered Ridley, who recalls that time when they visited the Forest Metropolis for the first time. Jack told her that the dark elf village reminded him of the secret forts he used to build when he was still younger. Ridley felt that there was this emptiness inside her since she never experienced the life of an ordinary girl, having been born to a prestigious family. This night, however, filled the void within her as she broke free from the chains of being a daughter of a high-ranking castle advisor. She was no longer a trainee knight, a brigade captain, or even the vessel of Quasar, the gold dragon. She was just Ridley Silverlake, a sixteen-year old blonde girl with emerald eyes who has entered a new chapter in her life – as the future spouse of Jack Russell, the son of Cairn.

Jack then felt that it was his turn to reach a climax. He then held the vessel tightly around him and began to breathe deeply. Ridley likewise embraced Jack firmly as she wants him to press her hard against the bed.

"Come on Jack, give me all your love," Ridley whispered, moaning.

As Jack let out his breath, he secreted out his fluids and shot his seeds through her vaginal walls.

"Yes Jack, I can feel…your wetness…deep within me," Ridley moaned as she received Jack's warm fluids.

After that they exhaled so deeply that they were so tired and exhausted from their forbidden sexual escapades. They have decided to call it a night and both lied together on the bed, holding each other for eternity.

"That's my Jack, a real pleasure giver," Ridley giggled as she held Jack in her arms.

"I will always love you, my Lady Ridley," Jack grinned as he embraced his soon-to-be spouse and kissed her in her lips one more time before they slept the night away.


End file.
